Regret Nothing
by IEatNinjas
Summary: Yamamoto is so carefree that he takes naps around the Vongola base in old shirts without any pants/undies on but with a towel around his waist. And who finds him in such a state? KHRKINKMEME prompt found and filled.


**A/N: **I was browsing the unfilled prompts in KHRKINKMEME and decided to fill one myself. I got bored and did this.

**Prompt: **"_Yamamoto is so carefree that he takes naps around the Vongola base in old shirts without any pants/undies on~"_

_**A/N: **_Seme could be anyone so I decided to write this down._  
_

* * *

**Regret Nothing**

Yamamoto should've realized that eventually his carefree attitude (some would call it _carelessness_, but hey he was adorable so no insults please) would land him in a situation that he had no control over... A situation that later he would dub embarrassing and make him rethink his actions in the future...

...but not doubt he would always remember and maybe even secretly yearn for.

He had just finished his training, wearing his usual heavy clothes, a pair of _kendogi_ and _hakama_ with sweat dropping down his forehead as he headed to the bathroom (he had left his sword at the training room, eager to get back to practice as soon as he could and also so that the girls won't see him with said weapon and ask questions). He only had an old shirt he found lying around since his clothes had been taken (_hijacked_) by the girls for cleaning and he really couldn't wear anything else because the pants that were left behind were all two sizes too small for him and he couldn't help but wonder in amusement if the girls got them mixed up and had accidentally given Tsuna's pants to him.

Thinking of Tsuna made Yamamoto think of checking up on the brunet again later. Aside from him you see, the young boss was the only one without trainer, being ordered by Dino to _stay with his box pet_and Yamamoto could only feel the frustration building up inside his small friend as days passed and out of all of them he was still the only one unable to open his box weapon.

The athlete could understand the other's feelings, even more so than the other. He had been fighting Genkishi and had lost in the most embarrassing manner possible, and later he had heard that his enemy had somehow defeated Hibari and found Tsuna before finally being defeated.

Yamamoto's frustration at being unable to help in the brunet's struggle was at a breaking point too.

Suddenly realizing that he had been zoning off, Yamamoto shook his head and looked down at himself. While he had been thinking he had absent-mindedly began undressing himself and with a small stretch of his arms to get rid of fatigue he hit the stall for cool showers.

Feeling the cold water run down his skin was good for someone who trained vigorously for more than 12 hours a day. Shifting his attention from baseball to swordsmanship wasn't that difficult to Yamamoto since he was the type of person who was single-minded but the other did realize the significance difference between a bat and a sword.

With a bat, he knew he could hit balls harmlessly and his only worry was to hit a homerun.

With a sword, he could end a life and his worries were so much more than being scarred for life.

Grabbing a soap and shaking himself a bit to reality, Yamamoto lathered himself in bubbles before rinsing off and getting out of the showers. He grabbed a towel to dry himself off before placing said towel around his waist and then getting his shirt to put it on. He grabbed his kendogi and hakama before heading towards his training room, thinking of maybe going for a short nap since he was too out of it really to practice anything at the moment.

The moment Yamamoto had entered the training room, he felt at ease. He was back in his old playing field, his home base, his sanctuary, and the nagging feeling he had earlier to take a nap had become stronger and he hurriedly placed his training clothes to the side before pulling out a pillow (Bianchi had given him this pillow when she realized Yamamoto had been sleeping in the training room like everyone else) and placing it gingerly on the most comfortable looking mat for him to nap on.

Maybe Yamamoto should've worried about someone walking in as he napped half-naked with a towel being the only to cover the essential parts of his lower body, but the baseball idol couldn't bring himself to care what with the base feeling like a second home already. Besides, they were all guys in the vincity so it was cool. And also, the girls didn't come to the training room because everyone was still keeping their trainings secret and they had managed it by spreading rumors that there were ghosts on the deeper floors (and also because the girls rarely left the kitchen).

So technically, he was safe right?

With this in mind, Yamamoto began to uncoil all the pent up stress and frustration he felt as he laid back down, amber eyes slowly closing at the cool air hitting his newly showered body before finally his whole form relaxed and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_The touch was slow and sensual, starting from Yamamoto's clothed chest before moving lower and lower. The baseball idol couldn't help but shiver as he felt the cloth around his waist slowly being pulled off of him and to his embarrassment (and slight arousal) he felt cold air hitting his private regions._

_One more hand joined the other one in its exploration of Yamamoto's body and the athlete groaned as he reached down to grab something and to his surprise he grabbed a head full of hair. _

_The locks were soft and had a familiar scent to them. They smelled like cinnamon and as Yamamoto tried to remember where the scent came from, he was suddenly assaulted by a hand grabbing hold of his erection._

_A low guttural moan escaped his lips as he arched into the warm touch. He felt the other hand (the one that wasn't touching his erection) slide down his shirt and trail all over his abs in appreciation, Yamamoto pulled on the hair in his grasp and he heard a soft moan in response to his action._

_**W-Who... Who is that?**__He thought in a pleasure-driven haze as he slowly opened his eyes._

* * *

Orange met his sight and before his mind could process these strange orange eyes, a swift and delicious stroke to his semi-erect cock had him moaning wantonly and bucking his hips into the very warm hands.

"T-Tsu-" Yamamoto tried to say but all he let out was a gasp as the other hand on his chest tweaked his nipples, rubbing them expertly and curiously before pinching them. He bit his lips as he felt that hand push up his shirt and the person before him slumped over his form and trailed an equally hot tongue upward unto his other neglected nipple.

Yamamoto groaned and bucked his hips up at the person so expertly controlling his body as though it was his own. The jock knew of only one person with orange eyes and with skillful intuition, knowing where to touch, when, and how...

No doubt this person was...

"T-Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted out in pleasure as the other firmly shoved his palm into the rain guardian's erection. He held on firmly to Tsuna's hair as he tried to get the young boss to look at him face-to-face. As though he knew what Yamamoto was doing (and Yamamoto wouldn't put it past him if he did), orange eyes looked at amber one inquisitively before the swordsman dragged the other into a messy kiss, slowly sitting up as they did so.

Tongues battle for dominance. There was nipping and sucking and Yamamoto's mind was hazy and stoned that he couldn't even think right anymore and wonder _what_ was happening and _why_Tsuna was doing this. All he could feel was the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach as Tsuna continued to stroke him in so many different ways as though wondering which was best for the rain guardian. And the other was only vaguely aware to wonder _where_ Tsuna's gloves were and _why_he was in hyper mode.

But even those thoughts were blown away as Yamamoto's hand gripped the sides of Tsuna's face desperately kissing him as he bucked his hips wildly and Tsuna tried his best to keep up with Yamamoto's sloppy kiss, mapping out the warm cavern of Yamamoto's mouth as the hand on the rain's chest trailed to Yamamoto's back and lower... lower...

An expert hand grabbed Yamamoto's exposed ass and the rain's moan of surprise was promptly swallowed by Tsuna's mouth as the other pushed persistently at the athlete's tongue because of his distraction. The hand on Yamamoto's erection slowed and then stopped and Yamamoto pulled back to let out a groan of disappointment, but before the other could voice out his complaint, the brunet had squeezed his hands on the globs of flesh, effectively pushing Yamamoto towards him and amber eyes widened as he felt friction, _oh so delicious friction_, overcome him as his fully hard cock met with Tsuna's clothed erection.

Yamamoto groaned as he bucked onto Tsuna feeling the other kissing down his neck sensually and slowly as the brunet thrusted back with such intensity and power that the athlete's simple mind was sent reeling down reality. The hands massaging his butt felt so good, the suckling kisses down his neck were so arousing, the friction from rubbing against Tsuna was so mind-blowing that Yamamoto only needed one more push, one last push to finally, _finally_let hot surge inside him explode and-

One finger into his hole was proven to be the only thing he needed as Yamamoto froze in mid-thrust, hands gripping Tsuna's shoulder painfully tight as the other bit down on his neck (but the pain was barely registered in his pleasure-high mind) and thrusted against him even as he exploded his seed unto his own shirt and unto Tsuna's clothes as well. Yamamoto could feel Tsuna's other hand release his ass and guide his cock to his full completion as he shuddered and moaned and groaned at the warm seed dripping down his and Tsuna's shirt, face flushed from drunken pleasure.

Yamamoto felt tired and he blinked his eyes drowsily as he felt the warmth before him, leave. However, before Yamamoto could regain his thoughts, before he could so much as blink his eyes and shake himself back to reality, Tsuna had come back with Yamamoto's towel in one hand, cleaning the white stain on his shirt and pants before kneeling down to clean Yamamoto's nether regions.

The rain guardian flushed as he felt the soft texture on his legs and his hips, and he reached out for it embarrassedly, determined to clean himself without the brunet's help, but then Tsuna flinched and retracted his hand and that's when Yamamoto realized he accidentally touched the Vongola's crotch at his actions.

Yamamoto blinked in surprise when he saw the obvious erection straining against the front of Tsuna's slacks he flushed but, before the swordsman could say anything, Tsuna had swiftly finished cleaning him and tossed the towel aside.

The brunet then looked at Yamamoto's expression, filled with curiosity and puzzlement and he sighed as he said, while turning his face away, blushing slightly. "You know, you shouldn't sleep around with so little clothing. Anyone can just walk in on you like that." He said and Yamamoto blushed. The young boss stood up and turned to walk towards the exit.

Amber eyes blinked. "W-Wait Tsuna! Where are you going?" Yamamoto said as he struggled to get up. The young Vongola turned to look at him with leveled-curiosity, sunset orange eyes boring into amber ones as the flame on his head smoldered before burning brighter.

"I'm going to take a shower. I just finished my training too." He stated casually, voice calm.

Unable to help himself Yamamoto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head too. "I-I'll go with you." He laughed at the incredulous expression on Tsuna's face and winked. "Who knows? Maybe you need someone to scrub your back?"

A small smile graced the brunet's lips as he begun to leave. Yamamoto took his _hakama_and wore it to cover his naked lower half. He ran to catch up with Tsuna and place an arm around him.

The rain guardian smiled as he felt Tsuna relax into his hold.

Even though the rain did not know why Tsuna _did what he did_ or what Tsuna was thinking _when he did those things_, Yamamoto just couldn't find it in himself to regret what had happened and regret or mull over his carefree (careless) attitude.

True, it may have been embarrassing and he _may_have to rethink sleeping around nearly naked next time, but now, as Yamamoto watched the flame on Tsuna's forehead vanish as he got into a cold shower stall and his brown eyes widened in realization before it was followed by his signature screech of humiliation...

Yamamoto just couldn't find it in himself to regret.

_No..._ Yamamoto grinned before he leaned forward and kissed Tsuna full in the mouth to swallow down the other's high-pitched screaming. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Tsuna hesitantly kiss back. _He didn't regret one bit at all..._

* * *

**A/N: **It's M cause of the frottage and everything else in here. I don't remember what I wrote exactly, I was in a traumatic trance the whole time so yeah, I won't be shocked if it's not all that good. Thanks for viewing anyway, reviews would be good too.


End file.
